Senate's Steps
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info After receiving the news that the Senate will rearrange the positions of noble families in the upper class, mother prepares a design for you to attend the ball held by the senate. Objective To own the Rose Dynasty. Rewards EXP +13 800 Diamond +50 Exotic Shoes x1 Notes Accepting the quest gives you the design for the dress Golden Rose Dynasty. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda! Magda! My gosh! Come here! Magda: What's the matter, Dearest Mother? A rat? Eliza: My gosh... My gosh! Look! Look at this! Magda: Dear Mrs. Ellenstein... Eliza: Forget about those polite words. Go to the second paragraph! Magda: The second paragraph... Recently the Senate has been preparing for the latest Finsel Noble Order. It would be a great honor for us to be granted with a badge of the Ellenstein family. ...We... We are rejoining the Noble Order? Eliza: Calm down, my child... Magda: Your face is red with excitement! Eliza: Cough... My child... We are at least standing on the Senate's Steps! If we raise our heads up, we can see the gilded gate... Just raise our heads... Magda: Returning to the nobel order means the regain of our fief and a generous yearly pension... Eliza: And most of all, the glory. My child, the glory! The Ellenstein family lost their noble status in my generation. This is the biggest shame... But I will bring it back! I will put the Ellenstein family's badge back onto the Senate's red wall! ...Cough... Of course, we are still one step away from it and this last step is very important! Magda: So... To make a step further, what do we need to do? Eliza: There are three things we need to do. Magda, which three do you think? Magda: Hmm... First, we need support from patrons. Eliza: Yes, we need powerful friends in high positions. Magda: Then... We need money? Eliza: Everything costs money. You are correct. What about the last one? Magda: Let me think... We need other nobles' approval? Eliza: Come here, my child. Let me give you a hug. Magda: (Sounds like we got it all right.) Eliza: Completely correct. You have become a real noble lady. Beforehand, we need some gowns to wear into the Senate... Magda: ...Dearest Mother, I don't think they are in the right order... Eliza: You don't understand. No one can enter the Senate without a Palace styled gown. Besides, I've been dreaming of you walking in the Senate's long marble corridor in a magnificent gown... The key is to look gorgeous as if in the Palace. Magda: Fine... Eliza: These gowns and jewelry pieces were designed by the Ellenstein family tailors... Now we only have these designs left. A family without status can't keep such gorgeous items... The Ellenstein family's revival will start from these dresses. Magda: (I understand mom's feelings... I'll make these dresses one by one according to the designs.) Ms. Rebecca would love these rare designs, I guess. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mom, look! Does this dress look like your old one? Eliza: Lovely... This dress was worth showing off back to my days... Well done, Magda... Magda: I'm glad you're happy about that. Eliza: This is just a dress... We must complete the whole set to make it perfect. Magda: The whole set? Eliza: I'll find you a more suitable designs... A complete set, even kept in the wardrobe, will make the Ellenstein house more classic. Magda: Understood, mom. I'll complete all the designs you have given me. If we don't have enough materials, I'll work harder to earn it from the patron... Eliza: Thank you, my child. I'm really happy. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2